L's Top Secret Confinement Notes
by humdedum
Summary: The uber-secret notes of L as he observed Light. Never before seen thoughts of L's! EXCERPT: I wonder how Light keeps his hair like that. We're not providing gel or styling mousse.


The Very, Very, Confidential, Classified, Uber-secret notes of L

Day 1

Light Yagami has begun confinement!

Day 2

I wonder how this fits into his master plan…

Day 3

He just sits there, staring at the floor. Does he realize the killings have stopped now?

Day 4

Still sitting. Still staring.

Day 5

It's not even a week and he's already talking like there's someone in the cell with him.

Day 6

What is he thinking right now?

Day 7

WUT all of a sudden he was blathering about his pride and then his eyes got all wide like those manga/anime people, you know? And then he started screaming at us to let him go.

Day 8

The killings still are stopped. This is proof, no?

Day 9

He's stopped talking to himself and begun screaming at those observing him 24/7.

Day 10

Still no killings. I wonder how Light keeps his hair like that. We're not providing gel or styling mousse.

Day 11

About a week and a half in, and already he's complaining? Gosh, I can't stand it.

Day 12

His dad already has a long, scraggly beard, but Light Yagami has no signs of facial hair whatsoever. I wonder_: can_ he even grow a beard?

Day 13

Can _I_ even grow a beard if I tried?

Day 14

OMG WUT the killings have resumed. Light has no access to these names or faces. WAT THE.

Day 15

We have not told Light-kun about the killings yet, and he shows no change since the Day 7 weirdness. (Except for the fact that is hair IS longer, but still in perfect shape)

Day 16

Had a scary thought about the perfect hair. Is he a Gary Sue? You know how they always have perfect hair.

Day 17

No, he's not a perfect Gary Sue. Just listening to him for a few minutes will show you that.

Day 18

He's doing a lot of sighing. Is it related to the killing, or just boredom?

Day 19

Today Light sang through Taylor Swift's entire Fearless album. This must be a way to pass the time. The tunes were catchy. But Light's "flirty laugh" in "Hey Stephen"…Hm.

Day 20

Seems a little tired after yesterday's cell concert. I would love to have him do another album cover though…it was fun.

Day 21

I wonder how he keeps his nails short.

Day 22

Today I was treated with a Telephone rendition from Lady Gaga's music video/song. I wonder what his father would think if he knew his son was climbing up his walls and flaunting things that he actually didn't have.

Disturbing.

Day 23

His hair is STILL in shape.

Day 24

His father is in worse shape that The Subject here.

Day 25

According to Light, he could have danced all night. I am confused…?

Day 26

Sat on the floor, stared at his feet, and looked like a POW.

Day 27

Still staring at the floor.

Day 28

Has begun the hobby of licking his toes.

Day 29

Has begun the past time of smashing his head against the floor, then announcing if the spots in front of his eyes were blue, yellow, red, or black. Very creative.

Day 30

Sleeping all day. Or maybe he passed out from yesterday's activities.

Day 31

Still asleep. I think I'll ask Matsuda to wake him up/resuscitate him. Wouldn't want Kira to die, after all. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. Sorry, had a lot of candy just now.

Day 32

He's conscious again and resumed the head-smash/color hobby.

Day 33

Just sits on the floor now.

Day 34

Light-kun stares at the light bulb and counts how many seconds until he goes blind. It's amazing what boredom will do to you.

Day 35

I suspect he's officially blind now.

Day 36

And his hair is still in perfect style!

Day 37

Kept saying "Peter, come quickly".

Day 38

Peetah, you'd better see this.

Day 39

Today he sang "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world". On repeat, mind you.

Day 40

He jumps off his bed yelling random movie lines.

Day 41

If Misa knew what her crush was doing…

Day 42

Dad Yagami is going delirious, but I can't say Son Yagami is faring better.

Day 43

WTH Dad Y. tripped on his own beard today. Light still has no beard/mussed hair/long fingernails.

Day 44

What if Light were actually a girl?

Day 45

Ignore yesterday's thought.

Day 47

How is Kira killing still?

Day 48

Heh. Matsuda accidentally said "Raito" and Light started screaming at him about mistransliterations.

Day 49

Seven weeks and goin' strong! Well, actually, not really, to be, um, honest, and all, like, that, but I just wanted to say that.

Day 50

I had a brilliant idea! How about I just handcuff Light to me until we find Kira! Hel_lo,_ slash fiction. No, actually, don't get any ideas.


End file.
